


Some Like It Hot & Some Like It From Behind

by CraftRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftRose/pseuds/CraftRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione throws caution to the wind and makes Draco an offer he can't refuse. (One-Shot/Post-Hogwarts/Rough Sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot & Some Like It From Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with FF.Net user 'vakarian honour'! Give him a look.

Bathed in the dimness of night, and delirious with lust…Hermione grasped the base of the sink and allowed him to take her like that, in the middle of the kitchen, where any number of people could have walked in and caught them in the spires of their unplanned tryst. Worried she might lose balance, the witch tightened her hold, feeling her partner's slow, but heavy thrusts shoot pleasure through every inch of her body.

She refused to wrap her mind around it…that one undercover mission as a married couple led them to this point; to fucking like rabbits in the middle of the safe house.

It made no sense, but at that point it didn't have to.

"Oh,  _Gods_ …" she panted, stifling the urge to cry out.

Malfoy drove home with abandon, digging his fingers into her hips and in the next second, clipping her cervix with his rough undertaking. Hermione yelped, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep from waking everyone in the house. Sensing her efforts, the blonde curled an arm around her waist and pulled her up, against him, creating even more friction between their bodies.

She murmured his name, teetering over the edge of madness, as he lowered his hold and rubbed her clit with active purpose. Then using his other hand, he curved his fingers around her neck and tilted her head back, dragging his teeth along the column of her throat. The walls of her pussy tightened in response, twitching around his cock, as he continued to thrust and to bring her closer to the edge.

Her jaw fell open, in rhythm with the moment he dipped a couple fingers inside. She sucked on them, bathing them in the wet heat of her mouth. It was sex like she'd never had, and the thought of that was both exhilarating and terrifying.

Malfoy slowed his movements, in an attempt to stagnate his own release. It was too soon for it to be over. Both his hands found her hips, again, and he used the position to grind their cores together, delivering long, full thrusts, filling her in and then drawing back. She melted into it, allowing her long, tresses of hair to dip back, over his shoulder.

"Y — Yes," she released, breathlessly. "K — Keep going — "

Like that, he sucked on her neck, tracing his tongue over her skin and then following it with his lips. It felt amazing, and for a moment she wondered how many women he had bedded before that night, but the thought of his 'number' was quickly dismissed. He released her, bending her over the sink as she had been at the start.

Her climax followed soon after, crashing over her in hot, humid waves. She moaned hard, feeling his muscles contract at the sound of it. With that, he threw caution to the wind, as she had done earlier in the night, and took her in a storm of rough, ravenous stabs, thrusting into her, catching her in the final throes of her orgasm, whilst detonating his own.

That same second, he yanked her close, pressing her spine to his chest, making sure he could feel it when she came again.

"Oh…Oh, my…Oh, Gods…!"

Her body twitched with pleasure, squeezing around his cock, feeling every inch of it pulse inside her.

In the moments that followed, his come dripped down her inner thigh, mixed with her own. Neither of them moved, choosing instead to breathe and to make sense of what just happened — and how fast they had succumbed to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story! What did you think of it? Depending on the response, there could be future chapters added.


End file.
